fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sink Into Chaos
Evil Clown Four years after the Dragon's Attack in Crocus, the castle, Mercurius, was also destroyed along the city. But, a new and improved version was created within Carex, a city near Crocus that managed to survive the Dragon's Attack, during that four year period. Commonly nicknamed Mercurius II. Finished in a span of 3 years, built by the best constructors, using Magic to achieve it in such short time. And the residence of the current Queen of Fiore, Hisui E. Fiore. But within that city, walked a menacing man. Marx Dagonet. Simply him, casually walking through the streets, was enough for the civilians to run back into their houses, and lock the doors and windows, despite how futile it is. Getting closer and closer to the castle gates, the two guards immediately took notice, signalling a soldier from the inside to report this. "Halt!" One of the guards shouted at Marx, but the Jester simply continued walking "I said halt! Access is forbidden!". "Out of my way." Suddenly, the two guards appeared as if they were being deprived of oxygen, slowly collpasing, suffocating and falling on the floor, dead. "Ah? Did I do that?" Marx giggled in amusement, kicking the large fence gate of Mercurius, casually walking in with his hands in his pockets. "Stop, you fiend!" A soldier called out to Marx, pointing his sword at him, as many other soldiers arrived, surrounding him and Marx "You are entering the Mercurius castle's ground. You, a scum who has murdered many, have no right to be here!". "21" Marx said while the soldier spoke. "We! The soldiers serving under Queen Hisui, shall stop you right here!". "83" He continued. "And w-...! What are you spouting?" The soldier asked, dumbfounded and annoyed by Marx. "Oh, I apologize. I just hear these heroic speeches every damn time I do something, and I just decided to make a mental list of them! But, please, continue." Marx said, as if he is mocking the soldier. "Why you, disrespectful filth!". "Oh my...11." "Kill him! Do not let him enter the cas-...!" Suddenly, the soldier began choking as well, while everyone around him did the same. Marx casually walked over to him, tapping him on the back as he was about to lose consciousness. "Also..." Marx leaned down close to the soldier's ear "5." Marx whispered to the soldier's ear, before continuing into the castle, leaving all the soldiers behind him dead from suffocation. "Marx Dagonet, you say?" The current Queen of Fiore, Hisui, spoke to a solider, who bowed to her, telling her the news. She sat on her throne, dressed in a white dress reaching to her feet, and a golden crown signifiying her position. She stared at the solider with a cold glare. Next to her stood a large, menacing black knight, and an elderly man in robes. "Yes, your highness! The monster himself! We believe he is coming for you. We must quickly evacuate, before h-...!". "You mean abandon?" Hisui cut off the solider, causing him to silence "I am not going to abandon my people. You yourself should know that. He'll simply chase us down, and harm civilians on the way. No. I will not run, I shall stay." Hisui said, her tone sounding cold and harsh. "B-...But my Queen...!". "Not another word." Hisui said, confident in her decision "Send the Garou Knights to take care of him. The country's most powerful executioners against one man should do." Hisui ordered the solider, who nodded and walked away. "Your Majesty, if I may..." The elderly man spoke "As your advisor, perhaps it is best we do leave.". "We?" Hisui put emphasis on her advisor's words, causing him to flinch "I am sorry. I am not going to force you to stay here. He is after me, not you. You may leave if you wish." Hisui offered her advisor, who looked troubled at the suggestion. "I...No. I shall stay." He said "As your advisor, I must stay by your side, like your...bodyguard." He lightly glanced towards the knight next to Hisui, quickly averting his gaze in fear of being noticed. Meanwhile, Marx continued walking into the castle, leaving a trail of corpses behind, all dead from suffocation "Ah, I swear, I am going to get this done in time before it even hits da-...Hmm?" Marx stopped, smelling something burning. He turned around, as a wave of green water caught and submerged him. A large, fat man stood, with a soda bottle clamped in his teeth, laughing in amusement "Haha, pathetic. He is nothing but bones now." The fat man, Neppa, sounded confident in his acid. "Calm yourself." A man in black robes, and a menacing, metallic mask on his lower face spoke, holding two large scythes "We mustn't underustimate our foe. He is Marx Dagonet, one of the country's, no, the world's greatest criminals." Kama, the leader of the Garou Knights said, standing a safe distance atop a hill formed from the floor, alongside Neppa. "Hmph. A disappointment, if anything." Neppa said, sounding annoyed at his leader. "Why yes! I remember I once had expectations from a boy, and he disappointed me!" Suddenly, the two turned around, Kama leaping away as he did, while Neppa was punched in the stomach, causing him to cough blood and spit out his bottle, as Marx stood behind him, completely unscathed "My god, man, what do you eat? I feel less mean when I empty a pig!" Marx, with his fist dugged into Neppa's stomach, extended his index and middle finger, causing a vicious whirlind to tear through the fat man's stomach, effectively piercing through and killing him "Toodles.". "Neppa!" Kama called out in horror, landing a safe distance away "Damn you! Uosuke!" Kama called out, as the earth beneath Marx began splitting. "Hmm?" Marx appeared unimpressed, as lava emerged from the split earth, about to engulf him. Marx began floating up high, using his wind to lift him "Oh me oh my, trying to do me in with such tricks? Amusi-..." Suddenly, a large vine struck Marx, sending him into the sea of hot lava, as his hat was caught by the remaining vines. "Scum." A woman with long, messy pink hair and a petal-like outfit said, standing atop a large blooming flower, that summoned the vine "Killing in such a way isn't beautiful." Cosmos noted, showing a disgusted face. "B-...But Neppa! Now who will I go fishing with, tai?" A square-headed, fisherman looking odd man said, sitting on top of a pillar summoned from the earth, smiling despite his apparant grief. "Nevermind that! Make sure he is dead! No more mistakes!" Kama put his subordinates back in focus "Keep your guard up!". Suddenly, Cosmos noticed a card attached to a vine "What is tha-...?" Suddenly, Marx appeared next to the card, grabbing his hat from one of the vines and the card, throwing it towards Cosmos, who blocked the card with petals sprouting infront of her "How dare you deny such a beautiful de-...!" Cosmos was cut off when the card exploded, burning her petal shield, as Marx appeared before her, his clothes burnt, and his body scorched. Cosmos looked in horror as the Jester seemed delighted "Lovely. You see beauty in death." Marx said, raising his arm, as his fingers took a gripping motion "Let's see you enjoy it, when you experience it yourself!" Marx suddenly ducked down, dodging a flurry of violet colored papers, fired from a woman in a black dress, split in the middle, with black hair tied into two sections going down. "Oh, my!" Marx said in pleasure, noticing the woman, Kamika "A party! I am popular today, ain't I?" Marx sounded amused, rather than threatened, turning his gaze back to Comos, who was grinning "What's so funny, missy?" Suddenly, Cosmos split into vines. A clone. And snared Marx's body, restraining and holding him in place "Oho?!". Kama landed before Marx, preparing his scythes "Die, like the filth you are." Kama declared, swinging his scythe towards the restrained Marx, preparing to cut him in half. When the scythe blades struck Marx, they barely phased his flesh, getting stuck as if they hit steel "What?!". "Haha." Marx chuckled, tearing the vines wrapping him and freeing himself, walking towards Kama, who stepped back in response "I must admit. I expected worms, but instead, I got spiders. How exciting." Marx said, as electric sparks began emanting around his hands "Unfortunately, I am not a spider, not am I a bug for you to hunt." Suddenly, Marx swiped his arm to the side, sending a large electric slash, cutting through the castle walls, and striking Uosuke, decapitating him before he can react. "...What are you then?" Kama said, trying to remain calm. "Hahaha...I am...what do you say? Ah, yes. I am a Demon. Something worse than Zeref's own creations." Marx said in utter amusement "Now then, I suppose I shall do as the Demon does..." Cracking his knuckles, Marx unleashed a violent aura of magic power that shook the entire castle, and even made the remaining three Garou Knights shivering "And...Destroy.". A massive explosion erupted from the lower floors of the castle, leaving a large hole in the castle walls. Hisui remained seated in her throne, calm and collected, as she awaited while her bodyguard and advisor remained by her side. "Victor." Hisui called out to her advisor, Victor "No matter what happens, I wish for you to know, that I am thankful for the years you served me and my father." Hisui said to Victor. "N-...No, your highness. I am not worthy of such kind words." Victor said in response. "Just take the compliment." Hisui said, as she awaited her assailant. Marx walked up the stairs, arriving at the Queen's room. A large room with Hisui's throne at the end, with a long chair infront of her, with enough seats for over 20 people. Marx walked towards her, his shirt torn, and his flesh burnt and bruised, yet he seemed unfazed by these otherwise serious injuries. Hisui's bodyguard, prepared to attack, but Hisui raised her arm, stopping him before he could. As Marx appeared infront of her, he bowed, taking off his hat, and giving a proper bow "I am honored to meet you, Queen Hisui." Marx said in a soft spoken manner "I am Marx Dagonet. I'm sure you know that however, hehe.". "What happened to the Garou Knights?" Hisui asked the mad Jester. "Oh...You know...One got deflowered in the gut and the other lost his head in the commosion. The last three...eh...you can say they're...not alright, to put it kindly." Marx said in a mocking tone, raising himself back up from his bow, and putting his hat back on. "Tell your dog he may bite. I won't hold him back." Marx taunted the menacing knight to attack, yet he stayed in his post without moving. "...Sirius." Hisui called to her bodyguard "Execute this clown." Hisui ordered. "As you wish, my Queen." Sirius said, walking forward towards Marx. "Hahaha! Yes! The Black Dog of Fiore! Oh, I am honored to meet you." Marx said, laughing madly in excitement "Now then, as the common people say, come at me, boy!" Marx spread his arms, as if waiting the full might of Sirius' attack. Sirius summoned a sword onto his hand, raising it upwards "Away with you, dark beast." Sirius swung his sword downwards towards Marx, as a large explosion erupted, destroying the wall behind Marx, so much that the citizens even noticed it from afar. Devil Tools "And that's why we said a direct fuck you to the Council." Amon has just finished explaining himself to his mother, Juno, and why he and his family invaded the Magic Council's Fiore Branch, leaving out no details. "..." Juno looked at her son, stroking her chin with her only hand. She would seem sophisticated, if she had worn clothes and not switched to simply bathrobes "I see then." Juno stood up, walking closer to her son and patting him on the head "You did good, son. Protecting your daughter and family, regardless of who threatened them." Juno said, smiling warmly towards her son. "Mom..." Amon felt a strange and unfamiliar emotion...it made his chest feel warm. He felt nice and cuddly from the inside. Juno hugged Amon's head, tightly embracing him against her chest, as he hugged her back. Such a nice sight. A flash appeared from a camera, taken by Lamia "This'll go on the photo." Lamia said, casually putting the camera back in her pocket, while sipping coffee. "...Why do you have that?" Amon asked Lamia, suddenly feeling deep worry. "Since forever. And by that, I mean since last week. Shit's cheap, I swear. Works well though." Lamia said, dismissing the fact she may have abused her new camera. "...Anywho..." Amon tried changing the subject, knowing it'd be futile to go any further "How's my leg?" He said, resting back in place after Juno's hug. "Well, surprisingly enough, it's not as broken as the doctor said." Lamia stood up, walking over to Amon's broken leg "Infact, you probably don't even need this cast. You'll be standing again in like a week or something." Lamia said, poking Amon's leg. "But, didn't he said I'll need two months or more?" "Doctor's a shit head. Don't listen to him." Lamia replied, brutally honest as usual "Now that I mention doctors. We need to go. You gotta get rest after all. You too, shorty." Lamia pointed at Nyx as she walked to the exit "I need to finish my work. After that, let's go take a bath. Heard there were hotsprings built in this place." Aph followed Lamia, and they both left together. "Well, she's right, sonny." Juno said "Rest, Amon! When you wake up, I'mma continue training and getting you stronger!" Juno spread enthusiasm like a disease. "Yes, mom!" Amon said, with equal enthusiasm, which was unusual for him to do. "Excellent! Get in top shape!" Juno walked over to the door, pointing at Amon before leaving. "And you put some clothes on!" Amon said, reminding his mother she's technically naked. "When I feel like it!" And with that, Juno closed the door, leaving Amon, Nyx and Masamune. "I suppose I'll go as well." Masamune said, standing up. "No need to." Amon said, curling in his bed "I'm a heavy sleeper, so go ahead and stay with Nyx.". "Oh..." Masamune sat back down, surprised with Amon's offer "But, your mother and...?". "Yeah, sleeping around them while they're awake is not possible.". "Well...thank you kindly." Masamune said to Amon, as Amon went to sleep. "Oh, how kind of you. Let her and her boyfriend stay together while you sleep." Gram said in a mocking manner inside Amon's head. "Oh, you cannot be serious." Amon sighed in displeasure. It was as if he was dreaming. Only he just had voices interrupting that. "Now that we're here, why not explain some stuff to us, prick?" Beast asked Gram, insulting him in the process. "Ha! If you're so inclined to know more about me." Gram laughed, unfazed by Beast's insults "As I have said, I am Gram, Maken #0. I am one of Azazel's absolute strongest creations! Unmatched by you mortals!" Gram said with such ego. "Azazel?" Amon asked, noticing the name "Explain everything bit by bit. Who is Azazel? What is a Maken? And what does that make us?". "I suppose I must then. He has plans for you after all." Gram said, leaving Amon and Beast confused "Azazel, my creator, is a scientist, formerly a Human who was driven mad by knowledge itself. He has accumulated knowledge that can rival the country's finest inventors. Or even surpass. But, he has pursued one thing his entire life, that he never achieved." Gram explained "He wished to create, the Ultimate Demon. One who can crush even Zeref and his Demons, and be his own creation. So, he created us, Maken. 8 demonic weapons that can turn our, and I use that term lightly, partner into a Demon.". "Wait, what?! We're a Demon now?" Amon interrupted Gram, shocked by these news. "Well...it is more complicated. You see, Maken are Devil Tools. We exist for one purpose, turn our host to a powerful Demon. But our true strength, lies in what makes us. Black Blood." Upon hearing the name, Amon remembered seeing the black substance oozing from that black monster "You now have Black Blood. No, infact, you had it even before. You just needed someone to give it a kick and wake it up.". "We had it before?". "No. You, Amon, had it. Beast is but a mere consciousness within you.". "Hey!" Beast snapped at Gram for that comment. "Your lineage, is why you are infected with it. You are the son of Belial, the most powerful Maken Azazel created." Gram said, revealing the identity of Amon's father. "My...father? Wait, Diana mentioned something about that!" Amon remembered back at the Council, when Diana noted how his life was planned and nothing but a lie. "Exactly. Let me put this as simple as possible for you to understand. You aren't Human. You are a Pseudo-Demon. A Human Maken actually. The first of his kind to be born as one, infact." Gram continued explaining "You aren't the only one who Azazel created however. He is responsible for the birth of many potential successors for the title of Ultimate Demon. Sadly, many have also died because of that." Gram said, chuckling with glee. Amon allowed this information to sink in. What he is, who Azazel is, and this "Ultimate Demon" plan. "Wait...This whole Ultimate Demon thing, the things that black monster did, am I...also capable of using this...Black Blood?". "Wendigo. You fought Wendigo. And yes. With training, you can manipulate it, but of course, it is not recommended. It can easily corrupt you. Either good or bad." Gram replied to Amon's question. "Train me then!" Amon said, or rather, demanded from Gram. "What?!" Gram was shocked at what Amon's request "Fool! Why should I help you become stronger?! I am the only one worthy of becoming powerful!". "Fine. Then I'll learn it alone." Amon said, accepting Gram's rejection. "Wait, stop! Only I may show you how it is utilized! If you fail, you can potentially kill me with you!" Gram said, sounding concerned "After you stand up, I will show you how to use it. Just don't do so alone! With how active it has become after I fused with you, there's no telling what sort of power you can unleash..." Gram offered and warned Amon. "Deal." Amon said, agreeing to Gram's terms, and managing to fall asleep. Everything Ends Victor stood in absolute horror, looking at Sirius, on the floor, heavily injured, while his swords, broken or disarmed, lay around him. The entire room almost completely destroyed, with a large hole that was once a wall infront of him and the Queen. "Y-...You're highness...?" Victor stuttered, looking at his Queen, seeing she remained calm, or atleast tried to, as a bud of sweat ran down her face. "Aaaah..." Marx turned around, his white mask bloodied, and his entire body injured, and even his right arm severed "I must admit. I got more than I asked for. I am delighted!" Marx walked towards Hisui, leaving a trail of blood behind. But, not any blood. The blood was black as the night itself "I expected everyone to die like adorable little puppies, unfortunately, I didn't get that." Closing the distance between him and Hisui, Marx pointed his finger at her, as if aiming a gun at her "Now then, worthless woman, do as I say." Marx said as if threatening her. "...No." Suddenly, a large serpentine head emerged from thin air, headbutting Marx and sending him flying outside the castle. The large black snake coiled around Hisui's throne, protecting her. The Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus appeared "Sirius!" Hisui called out to Sirius, who moved, trying to stand back up. Suddenly, Ophiuchus' body went limp, and upon looking up, Hisui saw why. His head was severed by Marx, who held a card inbetween his fingers, a teleportation a card. He landed infront of Hisui, as Ophiuchus vanished, returning to the Celestial Spirit World. "Pathetic serpent." Marx hissed, turning towards Hisui. "Do not lay your filthy hands...!" Sirius back up, his voice furious "You absolute pile...of human trash!" Suddenly, thousand of swords surrounded Marx, and were inches away from his body, all controlled by Telekinesis. If they all headed towards Marx, they would only strike him, and leave him nothing but a skewered mess. "Hahaha...You amuse me. Infact, you get three stars...out of five." Marx raised his left arm, as the wind slowly moved around the room "I guess I was being too kind to you lot." With a simple swipe from his finger, Marx said "Level 9: Kamaitachi." In an instant, the entire storm of blades were sliced in half, the walls also recieving cuts of razor wind cutting through it, and even the people were affected. Within a few seconds, everything within this entire room, was sliced, and unless it wore armor, like Sirius, they are definetly dead. As the sliced swords fell, and Sirius lost consciousness, Marx turned to see Hisui, stuck in a bubble of water, completely fine, as two intriguing individuals stood before her. The Pair Fish, Pisces, the mother and son. "Huh, clever." Marx said, seeing the mother and son were injured regardless, but thanks to being Celestial Spirits, managed to survive "You figured out that whatever has air around it is affected by my Kamaitachi. So, you trapped the Queen in a bubble of water, blocking oxygen as a whole, thus saving her? Hahaha, absolutely, freakin' clever!" Marx laughed madly, enjoying this sight. Hisui was released from the bubble of water, as she gasped for air, and drenched in water, but quickly regained her composure "Pisces...?". "Don't worry, we're here." The mother Pisces said, reassuring Hisui "Me and my son here aren't so easy to take down." She said, putting on a smirk. "Shall we, mother?" The son Pisces asked his mother, who nodded in reply "Let's show him who we a-...!" "Nope." Immediately appeared before the two spirits, grabbing the son's head, and delivering a brutal knee to his stomach, causing him to cough blood, pulling out a card from seemingly nowhere, and causing it to explode point blank at his face, knocking the spirit out. "Son!" The mother shouted in horror, but before she could do anything, Marx lunged at her. "I'm bored." Marx instantly grabbed the mother's head, lifting her up "You're boring me." Tightening his grip, Marx began crushing the mother's head, as she began screaming in absolute pain as if she was being tortured "I hear spirits are immortal, no? I guess that just means you won't die. It's still painful though.". "Enough!" Hisui shouted, standing, as if ordering Marx "Pisces, close your gate. I will negotiate with this...clown." Hisui's expression changed from her cold, otherwise emotionless face, instead becoming one of anger. "But, Hisui...!" One glare from Hisui was enough to convince Pisces otherwise, and with that, the mother vanished as well. "I suppose you're not entirely stupid." Marx said, focusing on Hisui "Now then, Queen, shall we begin?". Hisui could feel a chill down her spine, and looking to the side, saw Victor's corpse, skewered in such a horrific way, it made her feel sick. "What do you want?" Hisui sat back on her throne, now sliced and destroyed as well, but usable regardless, and trying to maintain her clam and cold demeanor. "Hahaha. Simple, lady, your keys." Marx said, extending his hand to Hisui "Give me your keys, and I shall leave. But keep the serpent, I need it not.". "My keys...?" Hisui was aware what he meant, but why he needed them is what worried her "Why? These are but Celestial Gate Keys. They possess no power in the hands of someone who can't use Celestial Spirit Ma-...". "You know why." Marx cut off Hisui, beginning to sound impatient "Enough of your fancy words. Give me your keys, or I will have to kill you for them. Unless you wanna fight, and considering my record of beating people from 1 to 100, and 1 to 5, and just 1 to 1...Yeah, I'm getting the keys either way.". Hisui bit her lip in frustration, before replying, albeit hesitant "Nev-..." Within an instant, Marx turned his arm back, firing a massive, straight beam of raw magic power, as it tore through the castle floor and headed right towards the houses, catching civilians in its blast "Stop! What are y-...?!". "If you do not value your life, then perhaps the life of another shall do?" Marx said, as energy emanted from his body "I have enough power to fire over 10 more. But, I doubt this city will remain after the 6th shot. So...would you like a round 2, missy?". Hisui couldn't refuse. She put her country and people above herself, yet even with that, her death would also lead to catastrophe. With no one to inherit the throne, it can cause chaos to erupt, and worse yet, they are at bad terms with Bellum. The risk of Bellum attacking upon her death, or even prior, is a looming danger she cannot ignore. "...Very well." Hisui pulled out her keys, Libra and Pisces, and handed them over to Marx, but doing so left an awful feeling within her. It was the feeling of handing over her own friends to a madman. "Good girl." Marx gripped the keys in his hands tightly "Now then...remind me...the Eclipse Gate's remain are still in Crocus, correct?" Hisui's eyes widened in horror upon hearing that name, Eclipse Gate, the reason so many people died to begin with. And her own fault to begin with. "From that look, I'll assume that yes." Marx said, walking away, grabbing his hat that was on the floor, somehow in one piece and without a single scratch, only minor dust. Hisui was left petrified, remembering the sheer horror of four years ago. The Dragons exiting the gate, everyone dying around her, dying for her, just to keep her alive. Her father's dead, Fairy Tail's and so many other Guilds, simply erased from the face of the planet. And it was all her fault, and it haunted her still.H "Marx Dagonet..." Hisui looked up at Marx, moments before leaving, her face now full with newly gained determination "I will hunt you down, and personally see you executed." Hisui threatened Marx, who looked back at her. Even under his mask, he had an amused look. "This was fun. Let's do this again. Next week same time? Next week same time." With that, Marx turned his back to Hisui "Prepare yourself, however. I want you to see this world sink into chaos. That is the only reason I am not killing you right now." Marx said, leaping off the castle's new hole leaving Hisui alone in her throne room, surrounded by mangled corpses, an unconscious Sirius, and only one key. She gripped her throne in frustration, but kept a calm look on her face regardless "Wrong, clown. Say what you will. I have more than enough allies to stop you. No, even without them, I would still stop you. I refuse to accept history repeating itself, and for many lives to be ruined once more. Even if by my own hands...I will keep this entire country and its people, safe under my wing." Hisui said, confident in herself, as Sirius began rising back up, his consciousness returning. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice